Starfleet uniform (2140s-early 2160s)
The uniforms worn by Starfleet personnel in the 2140s-early 2160s became the template for certain future incarnations of Starfleet uniform. This uniform design was in use for around two decades with little variation. ( ) Following the formation of the United Federation of Planets, a new starfleet uniform was introduced. ( ) Standard duty uniform Jumpsuit 2150s Adopted as early as 2143, Starfleet personnel in service aboard starships, outposts, and at Starfleet Command on Earth wore blue jumpsuits displaying their specific division of service. Shown in the form of colored piping at the shoulders, Starfleet divisions were displayed in the following code: * Gold – Command division * Red – Operations division * Blue – Sciences division * Red and white – Flag officers The Starfleet uniform itself also bore several distinctive features not present in uniforms of the later centuries, most prominent being several zippers and pockets, and an assignment patch (based on the wearer's home assignment) worn on the left sleeve. The uniforms were made out of a flame retardant material. ( ) Fitted close to the body, the uniform jumpsuit closed at the front in addition to zipping at the cuffs and pant legs. The uniform was also marked by several pockets, lining the legs, arms and chest, with the pocket on the right bicep typically used to hold the wearer's Communicator. The rank insignia, presented as rectangular silver pips, was displayed on the right chest, set within the division color piping. ( ) . Intended to be a precursor to the uniforms seen on The Original Series, the uniforms strongly resembled the flight suits worn by US and NATO military aviation and missile personnel of the present. The uniforms also resembled those worn by Zefram Cochrane and the mission crew of the warp-ship Phoenix during their historic mission seen in .|While Gene Roddenberry had dictated that zippers, buttons and other "modern" closures would be antiquated by the time of the 23rd and 24th centuries, Blackman utilized an abundance of zippers and buttons in his costume designs for Enterprise indicating its position in time before the original Star Trek.|Debuting during the second season of Enterprise, "new" uniforms were introduced, dyed a slightly lighter blue. Initially worn only by the regular cast members, the uniforms were eventually used by the entire crew (though some background performers could still be seen wearing the older, darker version through the run of the series). Interestingly, despite being set nearly ten years earlier, the light-blue versions were worn in the episode .}} 2160s By the year 2161, several modifications were made to the Starfleet duty uniform. New additions to the uniform included epaulets on the shoulders as well as an additional mission patch displaying the Starfleet logo worn on the right sleeve, and a name tag worn inside the piping above the left breast. ( ) Shirt and pants The uniform jumpsuit was worn over a black, button-up mock turtleneck, blue pants with pockets, and heavy black, leather-like boots. ( ) Underwear For use beneath their uniforms, Starfleet personnel had at their disposal specific under garments for wear as early as 2151. This underwear was bright blue, trimmed in black. Both men and women wore boxer-brief-style shorts and tank tops. The female version of the tank top ended below the breast, leaving the midriff bare, while the male version went all the way to the waist. The underwear is reputed to be flame-retardant. ( ) , though T'Pol's may have been Vulcan issue.}} Head gear Available for use with the excursion uniform and standard duty uniform was a black hat, embroidered with the specific registry number of the wearer's home assignment. Made of stretchable material, these hats were essentially one-size-fits-all "baseball caps." While these caps were generally worn during away missions, some officers wore theirs aboard ship. ( ) Flag officer uniform Similar to the duty uniform, a separate uniform was in service for Starfleet's higher-ranking flag officers, including commodores and admirals. Bearing the same style division piping, though restricted to red and white in color, the flag officer's uniform was a navy-blue, two-piece style uniform, far more formal than the standard duty jumpsuit. It was worn over a white, button-up dress shirt and navy-blue necktie. Displaying the wearer's rank insignia on both shoulders, the uniform also featured wide red and white piping on the cuffs. ( ) . Nevertheless producer Manny Coto can be seen as an extra in that episode wearing a version of this uniform that sports an Enterprise mission patch.}} Dress uniform For diplomatic or other formal functions, a dress uniform was also available to Starfleet personnel as early as 2161. Also bearing the same style division color piping around the shoulders, the dress uniform was a brighter blue than the standard duty uniform and a more formal, two-piece jacket and trouser set. Similar to the flag officer's uniform, the dress uniform also had stripes around the cuffs indicating rank which was also displayed on both shoulders. Worn over a white tunic with a mandarin collar, the dress uniform was marked by two mission patches – one bearing the Starfleet logo on the right sleeve, and one bearing the individual assignment patch on the left. ( ) Excursion uniform For use in desert or other more inhospitable terrains, specialized uniforms were available to Starfleet personnel serving aboard starships. Consisting of a tan long-sleeve shirt, trimmed in black piping and zipping at the collar, the uniform was worn over khaki pants similar to the trousers of the standard duty uniform. Also worn with a black belt, the uniform displayed the ship's assignment patch on the left shoulder and the wearer's rank insignia on the right collar. Optional sunglasses were also available. ( ) , suggesting that it may simply be a all-purpose "excursion" uniform...at least one that provides more comfort and flexibility than the confining jumpsuit duty uniform.}} Excursion jackets Excursion jackets were issued in a variety of colors and materials, maintaining the familiar division color stripes and uniform patches of the duty uniforms. Some, but not all, of the jackets featured rank insignia. ( ) . http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/5_Enterprise/Enterprise_2x15_-_Cease_Fire.pdf However, no such jacket appears in the final version of that scene.}} Type A Available as early as 2151, a heavy, quilted uniform jacket, blue-gray in color was used in colder climates. Worn over the standard duty uniform, this heavy jacket featured a traditional collar, and zipped at the front, bearing several pockets. ( ) This type of jacket was still in use as late as November 2154, worn by Starfleet officers stationed on Earth. ( ) , worn by Commander Collins of Starfleet Security.}} Type B A second jacket option was also available aboard Starfleet vessels and shuttlepods in the 2150s. Gray in color, the jacket was essentially a thinner version of the previous design, retaining the same division color and pocket configuration, but abandoning the quilted look. By the year 2161, the jacket was modified slightly. Coinciding with the alterations made to the standard duty uniform, the excursion jacket gained a second mission patch (on the right sleeve) and a nametag (worn on the left breast). ( ) in the appropriately-titled episode, .}} Type C In use aboard starships such as the as early as 2154, a third jacket option was available for excursions into hot, dusty or desert terrain. Worn over the khaki excursion uniform, this long jacket was tan and featured black piping around the shoulders where the division color piping would be located on a standard duty uniform or excursion jacket. This jacket also had rank insignia on the collar. This jacket also had pockets, one on each side of the chest. Unlike the other two jacket designs, this version did not display a mission patch. ( ) Arctic gear Starfleet cold weather gear consisted of several layers of clothing. A gray shirt with a prominent white stripe running down the sleeves. Over this a set of dark-green and brown overalls was worn, along with a thick, hooded jacket, gloves, and boots in the same colors. This uniform was in use as early as 2152 and available to officers serving aboard starships and at Starfleet Command on Earth. An assignment patch could be affixed to the left shoulder of the jacket. ( ) audio commentary)| The script notes from "The Seventh" described the "cold-weather gear"/"clothing" as a combination of "boots, hooded parka, gloves, etc."|The cold-weather gear in "Terra Prime" was scripted to include jackets with hoods. However, the arctic gear that appears in that episode evidently omitted both of those details and was designed especially for the installment.}} EV suit Pressure suit In use aboard Starfleet vessels during the early 2150s, the typical environmental suit (or "EV suit") featured an independent air supply and gravity boots. Distinguished by a copper-colored, rubber-like material, these uniforms featured helmets connected by thin material that allowed a wide range of movement. Featuring a heavy chest piece sitting on the shoulders, these suits were worn with tight-fitting gloves (with zipper connections) and shoe-like boots, with heavy, ridged soles. The helmets were illuminated from within, casting a blue light on the wearer's face, with lamps mounted on either side of the head to illuminate the surrounding area (if needed). Air supply gauges were located on the back of the suit, as well as on the sleeve. Identifying name tags and mission patch logos were located on the chest plate, alongside a built-in communicator, tied into an ear piece. ( ) Under suit Worn beneath the standard environmental suit was a distinct under suit. This form-fitting uniform was dark-gray in color and featured ribbing along the sides and chest, zipping at the front. The suit could be worn with a belt capable of holding a sidearm and various other pieces of equipment. It was also worn with booties that fit within the gravity boots of the outer EV suit. ( ) Medical attire In medical situations requiring sterile conditions, Starfleet issued at least two sets of attire. In 2151, a white shirt and pants set were used on Earth. This set had matching white boots and gloves. ( ) In 2152, a silver, rubber-like set of scrubs were available aboard starships. These scrubs included similar silver gloves and white pants. ( ) that surgical masks and sterile gloves were still in use during Berlinghoff Rasmussen's trip to the 22nd century, neither Dr. Phlox nor any other medical officer was ever shown wearing a mask during the run of Enterprise.}} Active wear For use in more casual circumstances or during physical exercise and training, active wear was available to Starfleet officers serving at Starfleet Command on Earth as early as 2143. Among the options was a light-gray long sleeve shirt with dark-gray trim at the sides and beneath the arms. The shirt was marked by a name tag adorning the right breast and a Starfleet mission patch worn on the left sleeve. This tunic was sometimes worn over standard duty uniform trousers. ( ) Provisional uniform Similar in design to the standard duty uniform, a gray jumpsuit was available to personnel serving aboard, or visiting, United Earth vessels in the 2150s. Featuring none of the familiar mission patches, rank insignia, or division color piping, this plain jumpsuit bore a high collar that zipped all the way at the front. It also featured several pockets on the chest, arms, and legs of the jumpsuit and was worn with the same black boots that were worn with the standard duty uniform. ( ) and . It was seen, though, in only two episodes, worn by "visitors" Sim and Udar.|According to the It's A Wrap! sale and auction, the front pockets of this uniform are faux. }} Adapted uniform After receiving a Starfleet commission in 2154, Vulcan Commander T'Pol wore a uniform design adapted from her civilian jumpsuits during her service aboard Enterprise. Retaining the same basic appearance, her jumpsuits gained division color piping at the shoulders, rank insignia on the right breast, and an Enterprise assignment patch worn on the left sleeve. By 2161, T'Pol's uniform also gained a name tag and Starfleet patch worn on the right sleeve, per the alterations made to the standard duty uniform. ( ) and , the producers opted not to give her a uniform of her own following her promotion. Perhaps to retain sex appeal that might have been lost had she donned the less-revealing Starfleet uniform, they instead made cosmetic changes to her existing wardrobe.}} Examples of rank insignia not to be included in Robert Blackman's costume design. In the mirror universe, the Terran Empire counterparts did have a lieutenant commander grade, however, as well as fleet admiral and at least one grade of non-commissioned officer (where the "regular universe" had none, only having crewmen representing their enlisted complement).}} Appendices Background information The Starfleet uniforms introduced in were designed by Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss' designs for Star Trek and . Each suit had 13 zippers. Because the zipper pulls were custom made, they didn't make it through the dry cleaning process very well. As a result, the color on the pulls had to be touched up after each cleaning. The prototype suits were created with different features on each side of the suit so that producers could get an idea of all of the possible features the finished suit could have. Several costumes and costume components were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including several pairs of boots, made by Alfani in Italy. File:Uniform sketch USA Weekend.jpg|An early sketch of the Starfleet uniform. File:Ent Uniforms USA Weekend 2.jpg|A set of uniform prototypes next to a finalized uniform. File:Ent Uniforms USA Weekend 3.jpg|A costumer makes adjustments on a uniform. File:Ent Uniforms USA Weekend 1.jpg|A costumer sewing together a uniform. Apocrypha In the Rise of the Federation novel A Choice of Futures, the uniforms were phased out in favor of a new standardized uniform that used elements from all of the founding member states. External links * * * de:Sternenflottenuniform (2140er-2160er) Starfleet uniform 01